HellHound
by Optimusa
Summary: What if instead of Eli, Robbie got stuck with something else? Something, inhuman, but not evil. What if instead of a psuedo Ghost Rider, Robbie became something...different? Villains be warned the HellHound is on the hunt.(Shameless OC) Yer bein hounded by the Hounds from Hell. The Dogs of War by another name. Meet one, you won't be the same. Hounds from Hell gonna hunt you down


**Ghost Rider? More Like HellHound!**

 **I'm doing a Rider fic and that's all you need to know.**

 **Robbie: Optimusa does not own Ghost Rider or Marvel she only owns Kikyo**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Foxfire**

It was dark. So, so dark. Everything hurt. Oh yeah, he was shot. It felt like he was burning, he screamed and screamed. The burning wouldn't stop. Then, through the agonizing pain a… presence pierced his screams.

" _ **I can help you Robbie… all you have to do… is let. Go."**_ A voice slick like oil but reeking of tar and blood whispered. Robbie would have done so if it wasn't for a second voice.

" _Get your filthy, satanic, blood stained hands off him! Get out! Get out or I will make you get out!"_ The new voice roared with barely controlled fury. Robbie then felt the burning ebb away as he was cradled by several soft, twisty things.

' _Huh…'_ Robbie noted. ' _She sounds… nice. Why do I smell flowers and metal?'_

" _ **I'd like to see you try, whore!"**_ The first voice goaded. He soon regretted it.

Somehow, Robbie knew the flower voice was grinning in savage glee.

" _A soul as wicked and vile as you… should be erased from existence! Begone!"_ Robbie saw a flash of light but it was muted, as if his eyes were closed. Then he saw flashes of orange.

" _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**_ _oooooooooooo_ …" The oily voice was soon no more.

" _Phew… Good Lordy loo that was close! Are you alright Robbie? Wait stupid question a battle for your soul just took place of course you're not okay!"_ The female voice said and unwound whatever was surrounding him.

But before he could say anything the voice cut him off, " _Now I know you have questions but let's get you home to your otouto and get a good night's rest, okay?"_ And then Robbie knew no more.

* * *

Robbie woke up with a gasp, sweating bullets. ' _That was some crazy ass dream. Weirdest nightmare ever.'_ He said to himself… or so he thought.

' **I can assure you Robbie, what happened was no dream.'** The female from his dream said.

"What the-hmpf!" He tried to cry out but his hands suddenly moved of their own accord and clamped to his mouth.

' **Sshhh! Do you want to startle your brother!? Now like I said last night I know you have questions but they will have to wait. You need to get ready for school and borrow a wheelchair from Mrs. … Valenzuela, right? I will answer everything the best I can tonight, I'm not like that other guy Robbie, you can trust me. Good grief do I sound shady or what?'**

"I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my god damned mind." Robbie muttered. But he did what the odd female voice in his brain said and got ready for school.

When he looked in the mirror he saw that his right eye had turned an odd mix of flame orange and molten gold.

"The hell is wrong with my eye? Gabe you ready for school, buddy?" He yelled to his little brother.

"School! Yeah! School!"

"Yup. Time to go to school." ' **The only times I get that happy are when food or cute things are involved. But I digress. Don't forget your homework, I finished it last night for you.'** Okay the voice popped up again and says it did his homework. What the hell?!

* * *

At School…

As Robbie walked to the front doors the three bullies from the other day started running their mouths.

"You Guero. Look who we got here… Goo' moooorrrneen cuz. Gha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ayo. I know you don't heal that quick, bro. You wearin' _foundation_ on your face, like a beeya-tch?! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Gha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Really tho'. I broke that fool's nose yesterday… now his face is all smooth an' shit."

That's when Robbie remembered, he _did_ get his nose broken yesterday. ' _Did you…?'_

' **You're thanks goes to that guy I erased last night. He brought you back so he could manipulate you. I just so happened to be put in your soul at that exact moment by a higher power. Don't ask me why though. I'm as knew to this as you are. Now get to class.'**

* * *

In class Robbie was sitting at his desk silently listening with his arms crossed to the voice's complaints about the classroom and his classmates. The the sub walked in. The sub was a nice guy, a little too nice. He said that someone stole his iPad which had today's lesson plan. Turning around, Robbie saw the item in question being tampered with by Guero and his stooges.

"Watchoo lookin' at, fool? You want 'nother beating?" Robbie turned back around, not wanting to start a fight at school.

' **Hhhmmm… I think… maybe if I… … OOOOOHHHH Hell yes! Robbie don't close your eyes.'** The voice said, he really needed to figure out her name.

"The fuck where'd it go?" He heard the blonde bully shout. Turning around he saw the three thugs looking around for the device.

"Oh what's this? Did someone return my iPad?" The sub asked. Robbie whipped his head back around to see the sub at the desk holding the tablet. ' _How did you do that?'_

' **Patience young grasshopper. All will be revealed in time.'** She answered smugly.

* * *

At Canelo's…

Robbie was amazed and confused. In front of him was the charger he borrowed for the street race. Reyes didn't have time to ask the voice because Canelo yelled at him to get to work. He didn't stop looking at the car all day. The voice remained silent as well but he could tell she was there. He felt drawn to the car. Like a moth to the flame.

Once he put Gabe to sleep later that night, he resolved to go back and take it for a drive. Donning his black and white jacket, black gloves and jeans. He quietly closed the door and jogged to Canelo's. The voice was still silent. He jumped the fence with surprising ease and opened the window and climbed inside.

He had just gotten the car onto the street and closed the gate when a white car drove up, catching him in the headlights.

"Ey, Foo'! The hell you doin' wit' dat car?!" A lanky thug with a sunglasses yelled, along with a fat thug, pointing a gun at the dual haired teen. Robbie was frozen. They were going to shoot him.

"!" But whatever was inside him… wasn't.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK

Robbie felt his body go on some kind of freaky autopilot. In the time it took them to shoot Robbie was a flaming badass. A blue with teal tipped flaming badass to be precise. The bullets bouncing right off. He grabbed the skinny thug's hand and crushed it with inhuman ease while the fat thug kept shooting. He then punched the thug he was holding through the car windshield. While the fatty was off balance, Robbie took his leg and kicked the blubberbutt's knee, breaking it.

"IIIEEEEAAAAGH! Joker! Let's go! Let's go!" the fatty shouted at the driver. The thugs got the hell out of dodge.

The car behind Robbie was then wreathed in cerulean flame. Flaming wheels, flaming headlights, and a flaming engine. The door opened on its own. Robbie got in. He flamed down the highway, passing the thugs and every other vehicle until he stopped in the middle of Lampy's Salvage Yard. Robbie felt control come back to his body and he got out as fast as he could. He felt flesh creep back onto his face. Looking down and back at the Charger's hood. In place of his reflection, was something that almost made Robbie shit his pants.

A mask stared back at him with flaming white blue eyes. The mask was vaguely fox like. It had "ears" but they were hollow in the middle. The teeth were sharp little daggers, the mouth was neither smiling nor grimacing. It had a port in the forehead where teal tipped, blue flames erupted. It also had glowing blue lines going from the corner of the eyes to the back of the head, and lines running along the top of the muzzle that also went to the back of the head. As the lines went further back they spouted the same teal/blue flames. Those same flames were also coming out of the corners of the mouth. The masked reflection was wearing a black leather racing suit. It had the same white rectangle on the chest as Robbie's jacket. The shoulders were white. The entire suit had white lines running down it.

"What _are_ you?" Asked a very confused Robbie.

' **Uuuuhhhh… At this point I think the real question is… What the hell are** _ **we**_ **? 'Cause that… that… was just** _ **weird**_ **as all hell.'** The voice answered, just as befuddled as the human she was bound to. Robbie gave his demonic reflection a look.

"You said you would answer my questions, right?"

' **I believe I said so, yes.'**

"First question, what. Are. _You_?"

' **You would not believe me if I told you, but you're probably gonna get it outta me at some point down the road, so I'll answer as best I can.'**

' **I, am a human, or at least I was until falling asleep unusually fast one night after playing one of my favorite video games, White Knight Chronicles. I woke up in a forest near the kingdom of Balandor, as not a 18 year old brunette wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, but as a five tailed anthro fox wearing a green and teal furisode. Once I realized where I was, well, I kinda lost my shit. I was in the world of WKC! After I completed the story, the princess made me this spiffy enchanted armor and then a freaking. Portal. Ripped the sky open. And sucked me in. Only me. Cue the montage of me going from world to world of everything I have ever played, watched, or read. So far I have only been to WKC, Dragon Age, Fallout New Vegas where I got shot in the face, Skyrim, Detective Conan, The Devil is a PartTimer, Overlord (anime), and finally this one, All New Ghost Rider.'** The voice rambled.

Robbie got a headache from all the images he received from the entity that _says_ it used to be a human girl his age.

' **Information overload?'** She quietly asks. Robbie nodded.

"Uh-huh, now _who_ are you?" he asks.

' **I can't really give you my real name, because one thing I've learned on my travels is that** _ **names**_ **hold** _ **power**_ **. Whether it be a person or a demon. If someone knows your true name then they can control you, if they're stronger that is. But I can give you one of my aliases. You can call me Kikyo, it means Bellflower in Japanese, and just so you know, I'm Korean.'** Kikyo explains.

"Ki...kiyo… Can I just call you Bell? Your name's kinda hard to say."

' **Sure.'**

"Okay, third question: What the hell was with the thugs and the fox skull looking at me right now?" Robbie questioned.

' **Uuummm… this is just a theory but when Eli Morrow, the guy that resurrected you, did so, the demonic taint of his soul tainted yours. Having me, a fox demon in your soul doesn't help either, granted I am considered benevolent instead of demonic. If Eli was the one here now, your uuhh… guess we'll call it your 'Combat Mode' would have had a more human skull and the flames would be orange. Not to mention he would eventually possess you and use you to get his revenge and he would have hurt Gabe. So it's probably a good thing I ended up in your soul.'** Bell explained.

"So I'm some kind of half demon thing? And how do you know so much about this Eli guy?" Robbie asked. Bell seemed reluctant to answer. Robbie put his hands on the car hood.

"Bell, answer me."

' **... In my world your entire universe is a series of comics by the company Marvel, Iron-Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Spiderman, every hero and villain that exists here was created by them. Now, I am** _ **not**_ **saying you aren't real. What I'm saying is that the multiverse theory is right. Eli Morrow was a satanic serial killer, he killed 37 people before being gunned down by police. In order to protect innocent people, the other you had to make a deal with Eli. You would kill, but only people like Eli.'** Bell answered. But Robbie knew there was more.

"There's more isn't there? Tell me _everything_ you know about my story, Bell. Everything." He demanded.

' **You're not gonna like it.'** Bell replied, not wanting to tell Robbie that one fact about Eli.

"Try me."

' **You eventually meet Johnny Blaze, the current Ghost Rider. The Riders are the devil's bounty hunters, demons, evil souls, if they're on the list or just in the Rider's vicinity, they will be hunted, they will be burned, and they will be Penance Stared.'**

"What's the Penance Stare?"

' **The Stare is a Rider's greatest weapon. Looking into the Rider's eyes, or lack thereof, will cause you to experience the pain of everyone you have ever hurt. The darker your soul the better it burns, to put it bluntly. But you despite being a dark and fiery badass, are not a Rider. Riders are made when they are possessed by a Spirit of Vengeance. You are possessed by an 18 year old demon fox, who doesn't know how to unpossess you.'** Bell explained, she's doing a lot of explaining isn't she?

"So I'm stuck with you? Great. Just great." Robbie whined then walked a distance away.

' **Robbie?'** Bell asks a little concerned by the boy's muttering. He turned around.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not Eli in disguise?" He asks. Bell didn't really know how to answer that. She willed the Charger forward, rolling slowly and carefully until it was 6 inches away from Robbie. He looked down at his reflection and watched as it changed.

Now his reflection was a brown almost black haired Asian girl that looked more like a 16 year old with her round, but not chubby face. Her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. Then she opened her eyes to reveal shimmering, molten gold orbs. She was clad in green armor with gold highlights. Around her neck was a tangled knot of gold cords. She had a depressed look on her face.

' **I can barely remember what I looked like. I've always had a bad memory. I can remember most things, but sometimes my memories get… corrupted. I'll remember things differently than other people who saw the same thing. I… I don't want to forget who I am Robbie. I… I just… I just want to go home! I want to see my mom and dad again! I want to cuddle with my dog, Jinxie. I want to play frisbee with Claus! I just want to be human again! But the only way for me to move on to either the next world or get home is for me to help solve the main crisis of whatever world I'm currently in! If I really am tied to your soul then that means either I'm stuck with you til you die, hopefully of old age, or you would have to come with me. However, I am not gonna just separate you from your family. I know what it's like to be alone, I wouldn't, I** _ **couldn't**_ **do that to someone else.'**

Bell cried, tears rolling down her face.

Robbie couldn't explain why, but he could feel her longing for her family. He saw a middle aged Asian woman and a middle aged dark haired man sitting on a sofa with dinner plates on their laps, watching a widescreen TV. He also saw a tan Great Dane curled up on a recliner, the rocking chair a tad small for the canines gangly legs. The image changed to a magenta and cream walled room with a bookshelf and white Chester drawers. A mink blanket was folded neatly on an animal print carpet. On the tiny bed on the floor was an Australian Cattle dog with a brown, black, and blue mural spotted coat, with massive radar ears wagging its tail as it presented itself for a belly rub.

He saw all this and more, Bell couldn't seem to stop the emotions or images, until she calmed down. When she finally did the images faded away.

' **Sorry, (sniff) I didn't know that would happen.'** Bell sniffled. ' **Haven't cried like that in a long time. I've met a lot of people, but in the end I can't stay friends with them forever. I have to keep moving.'** she said. Robbie couldn't help but pity the girl turned warrior.

"How long have you been traveling?" He asks quietly. Bell stops her sniffling and thinks for a few moments.

' **I think I spent at least a year in each world. 1 year in WKC, 3 years in DA:I, 1 year in New Vegas, 1 year in Skyrim, 2 ½ years in Detective Conan, 4 years in The Devil Is a Part timer, and another 3 years in Overlord. That totals up to about 15 ½ years. … Huh guess that means I'm not 18 anymore. I'm… 18+15, 10,10, 20, 8+5=13, huh I'm 33. And I still don't have a license.'** She rambled. Robbie held back a groan, ' _Great, she rambles. At least she's good with numbers. She can help me with Calculus.'_ he thought.

' **Ummm… I only took Pre-Calc. And I haven't had to use math in a while. And remember when I said I have a shit memory? I meant it. I can remember faces, but names take a lot longer to grab. God why can't I shut up!'** Bell rambled again, before clamping her mouth shut.

Robbie laughed, partially because Bell was making exaggerated faces, and partially because he couldn't believe this was happening to him. It's not everyday you suddenly find yourself possessed by a friendly demon fox, who used to be human and who also has no idea what to do.

"So what are we going to do now?" Robbie asked curiously. Once again, Bell took a few minutes before answering.

' **Ummm… wanna become a vigilante? There's this two faced scientist named Zabo who made these monster drugs, they turn people into monsters. Some bags of it were stolen by the gang led by a fatso called Grumpy. 6 bags were in the trunk of the car, that's why those mercs who shot you, well, shot you. They were after the pills. But unbeknownst to them, Grumpy has the seventh bag. I don't know exactly when, but Canelo's is going to get some unwelcome visitors, probably tomorrow. And the car will be gone. Now normally I don't divulge my knowledge of the future, for fear of corrupting the timeline, but me being in your soul and being your power instead of Eli has already shot that to hell. So as much as you want to Robbie, you can't warn them, they won't believe you.'** Bell suggested and told the young racer. Robbie put his face in his hands.

"Does Canelo live?"

' **I can't remember, but I do remember he is alive when you find him. But Robbie, be warned. The Chaos factor can change anything and everything. So be prepared just in case.'** She warns.

"What does being a vigilante entail exactly?" Robbie asks then thinks, ' _Since when do I use words like entail?'_

' **Being shot at a lot, differing public views, may get a tomato or a can thrown at you, getting into achingly hard fights, sometimes almost dying, okay a lot of almost dying, when having the rare opportunity to goof off with super powers expect loads of fun, but also expect some tough training, there will** _ **always**_ **be someone stronger and smarter than you. You may also make connections with other heroes. I plan on somehow getting into contact with Dr. Strange, so we can learn more about our… situation. There will be no killing unless it's absolutely needed. But if something royally pisses me off, please hold me back so I don't accidentally use you to kill what ever angered me. I will do the same, in return for you.'** Bell listed.

"Not sure I caught all that. But these powers…. these flames. I can… I can make this place safer for Gabe. At least until I get enough to move someplace else. If it means helping Gabe, then I'll gladly go through the fires of hell." Robbie says with determination. A literal flame burning in pupils.

' **Alright then Robbie. Let's get cruisin for a bruisin!'** Bell yells in his mind. Robbie feels his body become wrapped in flames, his skull elongates into a bony muzzle. In under 5 seconds Robbie was now a flaming, fox skulled, badass.

" _ **Bell,... let's,"**_ Robbie says in mix of his and Bell's voice as he hops into the driver's seat, " _ **RIDE!"**_ They roar as they speed out the salvage yard.

* * *

 **Ghost Rider: Hellhound (Opening Theme, Neophobia by NANO)**

 _Staring at the sight of my reflection  
Broken by the silent screams  
But all I feel are shards of imperfection  
Piercing through my dreams_

Robbie is looking at his alter ego in a body length mirror in the middle of the desert. The scene changes to Bell, in a black void, curled in on herself as she cries for her lost humanity. The mirror shatters and reveals to Robbie the weeping kitsune. He walks through and extends his hand. Bell takes it.

 _Another night I've wasted in defiance  
I believe the only voice inside and  
It's just another nightmare of how I'll surrender my life today_

Robbie lays in his bed, wounded after getting trashed by Grumpy. He smiles slightly as Bell comforts him and heals him, telling him they'll be more prepared next time. No one can expect him to fight with fledgling powers. The scene changes to Robbie fighting Zabo.

 _I feel the presence now  
A fear that takes me in  
All the sins, all the lies  
that I can't deny so  
Gotta release my soul tonight yeah_

Now the scene is Robbie in his flaming car, racing to get to Gabe. The fox in the window staring back. Staring at the destruction and hearing the cries of children, Robbie lets loose the Dogs of War (flaming skeleton dogs).

 _This is my hell, I live to tell  
The only story of how I betrayed my own direction  
There's nowhere to go  
In time you'll know  
You gotta live to die_

Robbie is standing atop the tallest building in town silently watching a series of red and blue flashes go by below him. Robbie steps off the building and as he falls his form is wreathed in bright cerulean flames, the flames are then blown away to reveal a horse sized flaming blue fox skeleton with five tails. Its reflection in the glass reflecting flesh and fur.

 _This is my hell and time will tell  
The only story of how I forgave my own deception  
There's nowhere to go  
In time you'll know  
Today you gotta die  
To keep yourself alive_

As the fox falls memories fly by. It then creates a platform of energy and uses it to jump forward, creating a shockwave that disintegrates the glass windows, creating clouds of glittering fox leaps from building to building leaving craters and flaming pawprints.

 _You bleed, you bleed, you bleed  
Your heart is bleeding  
You're on your knees and praying now  
For all the sins and the tragedies you've buried deep_

Robbie, in Rider form, is cradling a bleeding Gabe close to his chest. Tears run down his cheeks as he gently nuzzles Gabe's hair and whispers a spell. Green tendrils of warm light gently caress the wound and seal it.

 _You breath, you breath, you breath  
Your soul is breathing  
And now you feel the burn inside  
So take your life and make it right_

Robbie then looks at the straight ahead. He summons a smaller one tailed version of his fox form to protect Gabe. Robbie stalks towards the fool who had the balls to attack his little brother. His flames turning blood red. Chains wrap around the camera and the last thing we see is a fox skull with crimson flames for eyes and blood dripping from its maw as it lunges, fangs bared. Darkness and screaming.

 _(Guitar Solo)  
You live, you die, your life goes on  
You live, you die, your life goes on_

A montage of Robbie with a pale Asian girl with the same color hair as him, including a blonde streak, wearing deep blue and pale green-teal punk clothes with gold studs and chains, rolls bye. The montage ends with Robbie leaning against another mirror, this time the girl is on the other side, leaning back, both are smiling, and they're both in a forest.

 _This is the life you chose and you know the story must go on_

The opening theme ends with HellHound being hugged or patted on the back by various teen heroes. Plus a high five from Johnny Blaze.


End file.
